


In Trouble

by iam_hilarious



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Faberry, Glee - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hinny, Hogwarts, The Golden Trio, The Unholy Trinity (Glee), Witches, Wizards, brittana, romione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam_hilarious/pseuds/iam_hilarious
Summary: Glee meets Harry PotterSet during the Harry Potter books but the Harry Potter books happened in like 2020The Unholy Trinity meet on the train to hogwarts in first year. Brittany's parents are muggles, Santana's were part of the order of the Phoenix before it was disbanded and Quinn's are death eaters. How will they deal with having different backgrounds, everything going on at hogwarts, growing up, falling in love and making friends.Pairings: Brittany/Santana, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, Quinn/RachelFrom my Wattpad: @Brittanaahaha ~ This Piece Of Work Is Not Stolen.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Judy Fabray/Russell Fabray, Pierce Pierce/Whitney Pierce, Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	In Trouble

"Mummy, Daddy, I don't want to leave you." A young blonde girl cried.

"I know honey. I don't want you to leave but you need to get on the train. We'll see you at Christmas

and you can write to us all the time." Her mother, Whitney smiled with tears in her eyes.

"But-But I won't know anyone and I won't know anything and everyone else will be better than me." The girl stuttered.

"Brittany. Sweetie. You'll meet people and you'll learn. If people are better than you, they can shove off. Don't worry." The girl's father, Pierce reasoned.

Brittany giggled and went onto the train.

* * *

A few steps away, Quinn was saying goodbye to her parents.

"Goodbye Quinn, have a good time at Hogwarts and we will see you in the Summer." Quinn's mother, Judy said with a big smile on her face.

"Mother, what if I don't get into Slytherin." Quinn questioned. In truth, she had been worrying about that all Summer.

"You will." Her father, Russell said with a stern look.

Judy glared at him before turning back to her daughter and said "If you don't get in, then you'll be in a different house. It doesn't matter. Don't worry."

Quinn smiled and nodded before making her way to the train.

* * *

Down the platform, Santana was hugging her parents farewell.

"Santana, darling you need to let go." Carlos Lopez chuckled.

Santana simply nodded and pulled away from her tight hold on her mother and father. "Why can't I come home for Christmas? We always spend Christmas together."

"Aww sweetheart. I wish we could spend Christmas together but it's just not safe. I'm sorry." Maribel explained.

"But what if something happens to you?" Santana worried.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry."

Santana stood up straighter and nodded before squeezing through the crowd to the train.

* * *

All three girls had the same two words running through their heads 'Don't Worry'

* * *

Santana found her way to a compartment with a blonde girl and a girl with bushy brown hair. She stuck her head in and peeped "Hi, can I sit in here?"

Both girls nodded there heads and smiled.

"I'm Santana Lopez." She said with a tiny smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger and that’s Brittany." Hermione said confidently.

Brittany shyly nodded and whispered "Yeah Brittany Pierce."

Suddenly the train jolted to a start and the cart fell into an awkward silence.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of occasional small talk, Hermione declared she was going to get changed and advised Santana and Brittany to do the same.

"So what's it's name?" Santana asked.

Brittany furrowed her brow and responded "What?"

Santana pointed to the cage and explained "The cat?"

"Oooh." Brittany exaggerated before continuing "His name is Lord Tubbington."

Santana looked at the very large cat, wondering how a cat could be so fat. "The name suits him." She concluded.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by another blonde girl walking in and siting down. "Can I sit here?" The girl asked but didn't wait for an answer "Thanks. My names Lucy Quinn Fabray but everyone calls me Quinn."

Both Brittany and Santana introduced themselves to Quinn and Santana spoke up "Where are you both from?"

"London." Quinn said with a light smile on her face.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Quinn! Your letters here!" Judy shouted with little surprise but a hint of enthusiasm._

_Quinn rushed down the stairs but her father got there first._

_"It's not exactly a surprise, you are a pure-blood after all." Russell said with a lack of excitement before rolling his eyes in annoyance and letting out an angry sound. "I have no idea why they still let mudbloods in." He spat out._

_Some of Quinn's Father's opinions made her rather uncomfortable. She never saw the problem with muggle-borns, there were just the same as everyone else. Just like with house-elves, Quinn had always treated them with the utmost respect where as her father had never so much as spoken to them without telling them to do something or shouting._

* * *

"Erm, I'm from Scotland." Brittany said with a squeak, clearly more nervous than she had been letting on.

"Well Scotland's a big place?" Santana prompted, trying to break the tension.

"A tiny village near Glasgow."

* * *

**Flashback**

_The Pierces were having their regular Sunday night roast dinner when there was a knock at the door. Whitney and Pierce looked at each other in confusion, nobody would come this late on a Sunday they thought to themselves._

_Whitney excused herself to get the door and Pierce, Brittany and her little sister, Lia ate in silence for a moment before Whitney came back in with a woman who was unusual to say the least._

_"Lia, do you want to go eat in the living room in front of the tv?" Whitney asked._

_Lia's mouth dropped open, they always had to eat at the table. She quickly nodded before her mother could change her mind and scurried of to the living room._

_"Please have a seat." Pierce said to the woman._

_The strange lady sat down "So, I am a professor at a school for gifted children and we think Brittany would benefit from going to our school."_

_She went to continue but was cut off by Pierce "Thanks but no thanks, Brittany is going to the local school. We don't want to send her to some fancy boarding school just because she gets in trouble for things sometimes."_

_Brittany hadn't had the best school experience, sometimes things would just happen and she would be shouted at for it. The thing is, she didn't mean to do it or know how she did._

_"Look I'm gonna put this straight but I need you to promise that you won't overreact and kick me out because it could endanger Brittany when she gets older." The woman said warily._

_The three pierces nodded and Whitney said "We'll let you talk but your kind of scaring us."_

_"Oh no. Please don't be scared." The woman took a deep breath "Brittany. Your a witch."_

_Brittany became very scared, very fast. Just a week before, the girl down the road had told her all about how they used to burn witches at the stake and throw them into rivers in barrels._

_"No. Your lying, witches don't exist." Brittany said._

_"We would love to have you at Hogwarts. We will send a letter with more information."_

* * *

"I'm from Brighton." Santana said.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Post is here!"_

_Santana ran to the door and picked up the post. She sorted it into piles. Three addressed to her mum, Two for her father and then she saw it. The letter she had been waiting for all ever since she turned 10. The letter that she knew was coming since before she could read._

_"Mami! It's here! Mami! Papi! It came! It actually came!" Santana yelled._

_Carlos came in with a deep laugh. "What came?" He teased._

_"My letter! For hogwarts" She squealed excitedly._

* * *

Small talk like that continued for about 10 minutes when suddenly Hermione came in with a shocked look on her face not even registering Quinn. "Harry Potter is on the train at the other end of the carriage." She said.

Quinn and Santana just stared so Brittany spoke up "I'm sorry...Who's Harry Potter?"

The other three girls turned to stare at her. "You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Quinn whispered.

Santana said "Didn't your parents ever tell you the story of the boy who lived? You know, the only person to have ever survived the killing curse."

Brittany said in a small voice "I don't know, my parents like aren't magical so like I don't know."

Quinn became visibly uncomfortable which led to Hermione finally acknowledged her "Do you have a problem with that? My parents are muggles too, we're the same people we were a minute ago."

"No. My father will be terribly annoyed at me if he finds out that I'm with you though." Quinn said biting her lip.

Hermione went to say something but Santana bet her to it "Oh my god. You're the Fabray daughter aren't you?"

Quinn nodded. "I'm nothing like my father though." She rushed out.

"My Mami and Papi told me to stay away from any Fabrays or Malfoys. I won't tell your parents if you don't tell mine." Santana smiled. Quinn seemed like a nice enough girl so there was no point in ruining a friendship before it started.

* * *

One by one, they got changed into their robes. About an hour later, Santana looked up and down the aisle but saw no sign of what she was looking for. She sat down in a huff "I thought there was supposed to be a trolley with like food on it that come along."

Quinn said "I was talking to one of the girls from the compartment next to us and apparently some first year boys bought everything, like all of it."

"I can vouch for that," Hermione confirmed and continued "It was Harry Potter and some boy Ron Weasley, who by the way is just" She made a disgusted facial expression "not where it's at."

* * *

After another hour, a shout came from down the carriage "Everyone off! We're here!"


End file.
